theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marguerite
Marguirite is a member of the Kuja tribe living on the island of Amazon Lily. She, along with Aphelandra and Sweet Pea, saved Luffy after he ate mushrooms that completely covered his body. Info Appearance Marguerite is a young Kuja lady with short, unruly blond hair, long slender legs, and a slim, curvaceous figure. Like her fellow Kuja, she dresses in a revealing bikini top and miniskirt made out of animal skin that greatly show off her cleavage and long legs, and a white cape that seems to resemble a Marine jacket. She keeps her snake (which almost all Kuja women seem to have) whom is black and green striped wrapped around her waist at most times. She is also known to wear some type of black and white striped legging similar to a stocking on her right leg, along with high-heeled boots. Personality Although it is forbidden to have men on the Amazon Lily, Marguerite seems to have developed an interest in them ever since seeing Luffy. She also seems to have developed an interest in Luffy's "Kintama" (a Japanese slang term for the male testicle which literally translates to "Golden ball(s)"), wanting Luffy to take them off, so she could have a look at them. This is mostly due to her misunderstanding and naïveté towards men, taking everything Luffy said as literal. She deems men as "useless" based on the impressions left by Luffy, but at the same time admitted she risked becoming attached to him if she stayed with him for too long, resulting in attacking him as a way of stopping herself. Like the rest of the Kuja tribe, she eventually begins to care for and respect Luffy during the Amazon Lily arc. She also seems to admire her leader, Boa Hancock, calling her "the most beautiful woman in the world", and seems to hold no grudge against Hancock for petrifying her. Marguerite is very honest, shown when she tried to take the full blame for Luffy's presence on Amazon Lily, prompting Sweet Pea and Aphelandra‎ to also try to take the blame with her. Abilities and Powers Marguerite appears to be a talented seamstress, as she was able to completely replicate Luffy's tattered vest and shorts, and even added a floral pattern and frills to his vest, much to his dismay. She also knows how to swim, as proven when she saved Luffy from drowning. Another note is that Amazon Lily is located in the Calm belt where Sea Kings breed and so the sea around the island is full of Sea Kings, yet she jumped in to save Luffy despite this. She was seen accompanying Boa Hancock on the Kuja pirate ship after the two year timeskip, indicating that she has become strong enough to become part of the crew, since only the strongest warriors are allowed on the ship. Weapons As with most of the other Kuja warriors, Marguerite uses a snake that can morph into a bow to launch arrows at her target. She imbues Busoshoku Haki into the arrows to increase their destructive powers, being able to pierce through trees with ease. While threatening Luffy to stay away from her, she held a dagger against him. Haki : Main article: Haki Like all the members of the Kuja tribe, Marguerite possesses Haki, a manifestation of willpower of sorts. She can channel Busoshoku Haki through her arrows, though she is unaware of its use in suppressing Devil Fruits. This puts her above most other characters seen in the series as Haki is not a widely used ability. After the timeskip, Marguerite has seemingly become a member of the Kuja pirate crew and thus she may have improved her abilities to use Haki. Story in One Piece Amazon Lily Arc She was first seen finding Luffy, after he fell victim to a mushroom that began spreading all over his body. Believing him to be a woman, she and her friends from the Kuja tribe brought him home and helped him get rid of the mushrooms, until only "one" was left. After realizing it would not come off, Elder Nyon recognized Luffy as a man. Marguerite is seen later when Luffy wakes up, giving him new clothes similar to his old ones but with a flower motif stitched onto the shirt. When the Kuja threaten to kill Luffy, he attempts to flee but then remembers that the Vivre Card he needs to find Rayleigh is still in his old clothes. He then identifies Marguerite as the one who gave him his new clothes and carries her into the jungle with him to ask for them back. She gives his clothes back to him, and despite acting distrustful of him for kidnapping her, she is unable to contain her curiosity, and after he mentions that he is a pirate she tells him about the Kuja's leader, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. Though curious about who Luffy is and experiencing Luffy's simple-minded thinking first hand, she soon returns to her mission and draws her bow on Luffy as he runs off. After Luffy accidentally encounters Hancock and is sent to the arena to fight to the death, Marguerite stands up for Luffy and attempts to protect him, soon joined by Sweet Pea and Aphelandra. Uninterested in their pleas, Hancock uses her powers and turns the trio into stone which brings about Luffy's wrath. Before engaging the sisters, Luffy puts their petrified bodies aside, hoping to keep it intact long enough to find a way to return her to normal. Midway through the battle, Boa Sandersonia grabs Marguerite with her tail, intending to smash her to punish Luffy, asBoa Marigold suggests that Luffy's death is not enough for Hancock. Luffy manages to use Haki in order to make Sandersonia stop, saving Marguerite. After Luffy wins the fight against the Boa sisters, he requested that Marguerite and her friends be returned to normal since he did not see it as fair that they should have to suffer just for saving him. She is revived alongside Sweet Pea and Aphelandra. After noticing that Luffy was rather uncomfortable about being probed by the curious women of the Kuja, she escaped with him to Elder Nyon's house, thanking him on the way for keeping her petrified body safe during the arena fight. At Nyon's house, she made tea while Elder Nyon read the announcement of Ace's execution and heard Luffy's adamant determination to find him. After Luffy convinces Boa Hancock to take the World Government's order and her pirate ship is ready for travel, Luffy personally thanks Marguerite and her friends for saving him, promising them he will return with his crew on the next visit which they have no qualms over. Post-War Arc She is seen again with the other Kuja expressing joy that Luffy had returned. She tells the other Kujas that they need to welcome Luffy back properly when he recovers. She then happily states that she will make more clothes without frills for Luffy. Return to Sabaody Arc Marguerite, now part of the Kuja Pirates, greeted Luffy on Rusukaina after his two years of training. She informed Luffy that the Kujas are ready to take him back to Sabaody Archipelago. After Luffy picked up his hat, the Kuja Pirates then departed from Rusukaina. After reaching somewhere nearby to Sabaody Archipelago, she wished Luffy good luck before he leaves the ship on a small boat. As the Straw Hats' ship prepared to submerge, the Kuja Pirates aided them by holding back a Marine ship. Marguerite saw Luffy's crew and comments that "they look fun". On Sora's Team With request from Boa Hancock, she and her comrades joined on their journey throughout other worlds and protect the innocent and weak. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Adults Category:Comedy characters Category:Warriors Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Humans Category:Iconic characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Stealthy characters Category:Archers Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Sora's Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:One Piece characters Category:Those that have Been Kidnapped